


Bellarke Smut

by ASMax100896



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASMax100896/pseuds/ASMax100896
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy are on the drop ship alone, she has an accident while in the shower and and Bellamy sees her naked, start reading if you want to know what happens next...





	1. What the F#*%

_Bellamy has just woken up from his sleep when he heard a bang that came from another room._

_It was Clarke... on the bathroom floor... naked._

_Her hair was wet and her naked body was dripping from her shower. Bellamy could smell her body wash as her barged in._

_"Clarke! What the fuck!?" Bellamy shielded his eyes after he saw his best friend lying on the bathroom floor totally nude._

_"Well what do you want me to say?" Clarke hissed back. "You totally could have knocked. Anyways it's not like I didn't just fall out of the shower. Thanks for asking if I was okay." She says sarcastically._

_"Fuck I'm sorry Clarke. Are you alright?" He responded with sympathy still looking away._

_Clarke grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her front. She turned her back to Bellamy and asked "Well can you take a look at my back? It really hurts." Bellamy walks over to Clarke attempting to keep his eyes on her back and not her AMAZING ass._

_"There's definitely going to be a bruise there in the near future..." he says sliding his hand up her back where it was red and swollen from the fall. Clarke winced at the pain. "Sorry." Bellamy blurts out._

_"It's okay, I'm fine. Just embarrassed that you saw me naked." She replied giggling._

_"I mean I don't regret it." He rubs both of her arm gently up and down sending a message to Clarke. She turns around and drops her towel on the floor. Bellamy's eyes glaze over as he looks her over with no words to describe her beauty. The small blonde has always caught his eye since the drop ship landed but today, they reached an all time high in their relationship. "Clarke you are hot as fuck." He finally growled. Clarke's face grew red and her heart started to pound. Bellamy's hand lightly traced over her neck then down between her breast's and stopped right before her womanhood, which was already dripping wet at the sensation of being touched by him._

_Clarke's breathing hitches and Bellamy looks her in the eyes. "I don't know if this is a good Idea Bells." Clarke closes her eyes breathing heavily, obviously longing for his touch to linger lower._

_"Princess, if this wasn't a good idea would I do this?" He asked rubbing his pointer and middle finger over her clit. She moans quietly as he picks up the pace. "Come on princess, don't be quiet on my account." She moans louder and Bellamy's cock twitches in his pants. His face grows a grin as he watched Clarke reach her climax. Before she does he pulls his fingers away and licks the wetness off. She slowly opens her eyes and questions why he stopped. He walks out of the bathroom leaving her utterly confused, but she decided to stop thinking about it to finish her shower ._

_Later that day, Clarke was getting changed into her pajamas knowing full well thAt Bellamy could see her through the crack in the door. She watched her self in the mirror as she pulled her shirt off and let her breasts hang free, then she began to play with her nipples, making them hard almost right away. She moaned and then saw Bellamy waiting at her door, watching her little show. He walks and then pushes her down on her knees. The excitement in both of their eyes can barely be contained. Bellamy unzips his pants and then pulls them down. His cock is already rock hard and ready to be played with by the beautiful woman kneeling before him. He groans when she looks up into his eyes and then completely engulfs his cock in her mouth. He grabs on to a fist of her hair and begins to slam his growing member in and out of her mouth, loving the way it feeling around him. She begins to gag and that sends him over the edge but before he can come in her mouth and pulls away and stands up._

_"What the fuck!?" He groans stroking himself trying to finish the job."_

_"You did it to me earlier so why can't I do it to you?" Clarke asks, sitting down on her bed, pulling down her underwear, spreading her legs to play with herself._

_"Okay I'll admit, I should've let you finish." Bellamy whines. "Now will you please?" He looks at his pulsing cock._

_"Fine." She says pulling her fingers away from her pussy and putting them in Bellamy's mouth to kick off her juices. She gets down on her knees again and starts to gently suck on the head of his cock. He was still stroking himself trying to come quicker. Finally Clarke felt the cum touch her tongue. And then more poured into her mouth and she swallowed it all._

_Bellamy tilts his head back and closes his eyes, groaning so loud it turns Clarke on even more. "That's it princess, that's a good girl." Clarke's mouth unlatches from his still hard length. Out of nowhere Bellamy swoops Clarke up and throws her onto her bed. She is very surprised but she is excited to know what comes next. Bellamy kneels down in front of her spreading her legs and placing kisses up and down her thighs. At one point he even latched onto a piece of her skin and sucked until a round reddish purple bruise form on her inner thigh, so close to her wet pussy. Her moans have been loud as he gets closer to her womanhood. Finally his mouth begin to attack her clit and it sends her into over drive. She can't take it anymore and she screams..._

_"BELL, I NEED YOU IN ME NOW."_

_"Is that how a princess asks?" Bellamy teased pressing a finger into her pussy._

_"Bellamy, please, I NEED YOU TO FUCK ME." She screams again almost crying this time._

_Bellamy pulls his finger out and positions himself over her center and finally slams his hard cock into her wetness. He can feel how wet she is as her juices coat his cock making it easier to slide himself in and out of her. He isn't making love to her, he's fucking her into next week. Clarke screams and moans as she reaches her climax. "Harder please, uh harder Bell." Clarke moans._

_"Is this good for you baby?"Bellamy groans in her ear as he rocks harder into her._

_"Faster! I'm gonna come!" She screams._

_Bellamy picks up his pace fucking her tight cunt as fast and as hard as he can, "baby don't come til I tell you to, understood?" He asked still pounding into her. She shakes her head and holds back her screams and her climax. "Ahh baby I'm gonna come inside of you. Uh yes I'm coming... Your turn princess, coming for me baby." His load pours into her and shortly after Clarke screams and the juices mix together inside of her. "Uh Bellamy. Oh my god, ah." She moans. His cock is still going in and out of her slowly. Finally he stops and then kisses her lips softly._


	2. Story 2

Clarke wasn't too sure about Bellamy other than the fact that he is the best that she's ever had. But the only thing stopping her from leaping is watching Finn pine for Raven in front of her every single day. Yea sure, bad things are bound to happen to everyone at one point in there lives but why did it always have to be her? Finn was her first time and she just did not feel right with Bellamy last night because all she could think about was Finn. So in order to figure the whole thing out with Finn, Clarke would have to make her way into conversation with him, otherwise being in camp with him, wasn't going to work. After thinking about it for a long while, she finally decided to get up and go talk to him. When she found him, He was in the drop ship helping Raven fix the radio transmitter. Clarke held her jealousy in as she watch him lean over her shoulder to watch. "Any luck with that yet? I'm sure everyone up on the arch is worried." Clarke 'eh em-d' herself into their quiet conversation. "Uh nope but we're making progress with the signal." Raven answer spinning around in the chair. When Finn turned around he didn't look Clarke in the eye once. You could tell by the look on his face that he knew he was hurting the two girls before him. "Finn? Can I talk to you? Alone? It's about the next time we send a group out hunting." Lie. Clarke just lied. Finn obliged still staring at the floor. They made their way out of the drop ship and a little ways into the woods. "So are we just going to pretend that we didn't happen? Because if that's so then I need to know so I can move on with my life." Clarke blurted out. Finns mouth dropped open and he was at a loss for words and it take a few moments for him to gather something to say to her... "Listen Clarke, I'm with Raven. I shouldn't have just assumed that we were stuck down here and they wouldn't send more people down. I should not have given up on Raven like that. We're in love and as much fun as I had with you, I am with her and only her." "I understand." Clarke fights back tears. "Thank you." She turns around and walks away from him and let her tears fall. When she gets back to camp she finds Bellamy and yanks him away from what he's doing. She pulls him to the side of the drop ship where they were both out of sight. She pins him against the wall and smashes her lips into his. It was a hot yet passionate kiss. Bellamy kisses back for a minute but then pulls away. "Woah Clarke, Clarke slow down. I get it, we had fun last night but I don't do this whole relationship thing. So if that's what you want from me, then we should end this here and now." Bellamy chokes. Clarkes eyes sadden and you could tell once again that she's hurt. But before she lost Bellamy too she blurted out, "What, ew a relationship with you? No. I'm just really fucking horny and you were the first person I saw." She gets down on her knees and rubs Bellamy's hardening member through his pants. He tilts his head back and growls in a low and quiet tone. That just makes Clarke even more wet than she already was from touching him. Her hands stop rubbing him and she unbuttons and unzips his pants to find his cock completely hard for her. She looks up into his eyes and lightly traces her tongue across the tip. He moans for more, she listens and obeys as she takes his whole cock into her mouth and begins to suck him off. Clarke can feel when he's about to cum so she begins to stroke his cock harder and opens her mouth to catch all of his cum. As soon as he came he lifts her up and pulls all of her clothes off except for her bra and underwear. He pulls her up so her legs wrap around his waist and her back up again the wall of the drop ship. He slides her panties off and then slams his hard member into her tight count and makes her scream so loud that he cums in her right away. When she feels his warmth inside of her she tenses up and freezes. He's still pumping slowly in and out of her not realizing that she's worried. "Bell." She taps his shoulder. He just moans. "Bell. You just came inside of me." She gasps. He pulls out when he finally hears what she's said, and puts her down. "Fuck. FUCK. Oh my god what have I done." Bellamy sits on the ground and rests his head on his knees. "I can not believe this." Clarke watches Bellamy freak out, all the while she's standing still and not breathing. When Bellamy turns around Clarke passed out on the ground... naked. Bellamy quickly gets Clarke's clothing on and then screams for help. When Monty comes running around the corner, him and Bellamy both lift Clarke up and bring her into the drop ship. "What happened to her Bellamy?" Monty questioned him. "We all know how you feel about Clarke so what did you do to her?" "Calm down Monty it's not like that. I don't know what happened. I just found her like this." He yells. "Well her pulse is fine but she looks pale and feels very warm." Monty checks everything to make sure Clarke is okay. To be safe, he hooks her up to an IV to keep her hydrated. - - - - *a few hours later.* Clarke's eyes slowly fluttered open and Bellamy is sitting right by her bed side. "Morning Princess." Bellamy chuckled. It wasn't actually morning, he just really wanted to call her princess. She smiled lightly and picked up the cup of water and dipped it slowly. "So what do you remember?" He asked as she finished her water. "Um, you and me, you... you know..." she points down to her pussy, "you cumming in me." She whispers hoping nobody was listening to them. The color in Bellamy's face drains and he shakes his head. "Listen. I didn't mean to, you just... You just get to me." He whispers loudly, which really defeats the purpose of whispering. "Get to you how exactly?" She questions with and irritated tone. "I don't know Clarke? You're hot as fuck, you're bossy which is a big turn on, you're confident, you're gorgeous, you take charge... like really take charge." He shakes his head again knowing he wondered away from his point. "Anyways... you're just the whole package." "Are you fucking kidding me?" She screamed. Everyone in the room turned their heads over which cause Bellamy and Clarke both to turn red. "Sorry, my head hurts." Clarke laughs nervously rubbing where her head broke her fall earlier that day. "What do you mean?" Bellamy respond after the heads of the people in the room resume back to the positions they were in before. "Hours ago you had told me you're not looking for anything serious but then you say that I'm the whole package? That's fucking bullshit Bellamy. Bullshit. I'm not going to be some girl you fuck when you feel like it. I'm not looking to be a fuck buddy so don't fucking play with me like that dude. It makes me look stupid and you look like an ass." Clarke followed his response with a whole story. "So make up your god damned mind." "Fine. Princess... I really. REALLLYYY want to fuck you into next week. I want to fuck you every night and wake up to your beautiful face in the morning. I want to feel the way I feel when I'm with you everyday because when I'm with you I feel safe. I want you Clarke. Okay? I fucking want you. And I lied about wanting you earlier because I was sure you were still into Finn and I'm not about a girl his about another man." Bellamy gasps for air. Clarke's face is blank, her expression and reaction taking a minute to process through Clarke's brain. "... Bellamy. I'm so happy you said that. Earlier I was doubting you but right now, before you even mentioned his name... I completely forgot he existed." Clarke's laugh turns into small cries. "Also, lets get out of here because you made me wet again and you owe me for cumming in me earlier. I didn't even have an orgasm because you only lasted 10 seconds. Bellamy and Clarke quickly leave the dropship and head back to his tent. They hardly made it before they began tearing each other's clothes off. Bellamy takes charge and lays her down on his bed but as soon as her back hits the bed she twists her self so she's on top of him. She positions herself over his cock and slowly begins to ride him. Their moans are quiet. She stops moving to adjust to his growth and the bends down to whisper, "don't cum until I say so this time." She licks and sucks on his neck and continues to ride his hardening cock. Bellamy groans in her ear as his penis is wrapped around her tight cunt. "You like that baby? Huh? Does that feel good?" She whispers breathily into his ear. He groans in response. She picks up her pace and slams her self down harder and harder onto him. She can feel her self getting close to her climax when finally she screams and lets go. She's still riding his cock as her orgasm continues. She bends back over to his ear and tells him to cum. And he did. He came in her again. And again... oh, and again.


End file.
